Tostie's Folder of Ideas and Challenges
by Tostie
Summary: Basically a folder with chapters of stories I may or may not write in the future.
1. What are we fighting for?

**Summary: **Fifth year and beyond - Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts isn't going well at all and as he stumbles back from his first detention with Umbridge Harry wonder whether it is all worth it. When Hermione sees the result of his detention a conversation ensues and the fate of the world is changed forever.

**Warnings: Character Deaths, somewhat OOC characters, OC characters, Morally grey! Harry**

**Pairing: **Undecided (most likely HP/HG, HP/FD or HP/OFC)

**Prologue**

It had been years since that question had been asked to him for the first time. At that time he had only been a fifteen year old wizard attending his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he thought he had known the answer, but in reality his head was only filled with generic things like; it is the right thing to do and revenge for my parents.

Now however things were different, no longer was he a fifteen year old boy, but years had passed and a scrawny boy aged into a twenty-five year old man. That man's name was Harry James Potter, son and only child of the late James and Lily Potter and for many years the one known as the boy-who-lived.

Ever since several years ago however he had become known by different monikers; in his home country of Britain and parts of Europa he was known as undesirable number one and the one with the highest bounty in the empire. In other parts of Europa he was known as the hero who has managed clash against the tyrant that had crowned himself emperor multiple times and live to tell the tale. Then there were others, refugees from Britain mostly who referred to him as the coward-who-ran-away.

At the moment the man known as Harry Potter could care less about what people all around the world thought about him. He had just woken from his sleep a couple of minutes ago and after a quick shower and change of clothing he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Some part of him knew that the battle that was going to happen today would be his last one and as he realised that his mind drifted back to question one of his best friends has asked him when he had been at one of the lowest points of his life.

_What are we fighting for?_

Because it is the right thing to do?

To Avenge his parents and all his fallen friends?

No he was not sitting here relatively intact after fighting for years because he had fought for those reasons. Skill and luck were after all only part of battle, you also needed resolve. After years of fighting his hands had become so stained with blood that Harry knew if he had only some weak resolve like 'it is the right thing to do' he would probably have suffered a significant mental breakdown by now.

He however didn't have such a weak mental resolve and was still (relatively) mentally sound. He turned his upper body slightly and he gaze fell upon the still sleeping sight of the person who was one of the major reasons why he was even alive on this day. He smiled softly as he he saw her content smile, his gaze then almost subconsciously moved toward the young woman's stomach, while her stomach was hidden by the sheets that covered his female companion the bulge made it clear where her stomach was and Harry settled his hand on it for a moment.

Who would have thought that the boy who had been called freak for nearly a decade and had thought he would always be alone would one day fulfil his deepest desire. While the image he had seen in the Mirror of Erised had not come true as none of his long dead relatives had come back from beyond the veil he was more than happy with his beautiful daughter and the son who was still growing and still needed a month or so until he could join his sister and parents in the land of the living.

Then after several more moments of blissful peace a look of resolve appeared on Harry's face as he removed his hand and used it to draw his wand. ''I'm sorry,'' he whispered before he aimed his wand and muttered, ''Somnus.'' A white beam of magic left his wand and struck his female companion.

He then sheathed his wand back in it's holster and called for his house elf, ''Dobby.''

The elf appeared moments later and Harry gave the serious looking elf a small smile as the elf asked, ''Is it time, master?''

Harry nodded, ''Yes, yes it is. Harry moved and kissed the sleeping woman on her forehead and then stood up. ''You know what to do, Dobby.''

The elf merely bowed again and while Harry had the feeling he wanted to say something he held his mouth. Harry gave the elf one last smile before he moved to the door and opened it. ''You have been a good friend to me, Dobby never forget that.''

Having said those words Harry moved forward, forward to a battle which was over two decades in the making. It was time to face against the emperor, it was time to fight for the future.


	2. The Journey of an Immortal

**Title: **The Journey of an Immortal

**Summary**: HPXSmallville crossover: First year and beyond – Harry Potter has grown bored after wandering the earth as an immortal for centuries, but he get the chance to do something new and exiting when his patron gives him the knowledge on how to send his soul back to the past. Once back he is going to correct all the mistakes he made in the past. First objective? Kick Dumbledore in the balls as hard as he can.

**Warnings**: Very overpowered! Harry (at least for Potter-verse), Master of Death! Harry, Imortal!Harry, Grey to dark! Harry, AU Smallvile verse, AU Harry Potter verse, events in the Smallville universe happened earlier for the sake of the crossover, FEM!Clark Kent (Claire Kent), Character Deaths, Under-age drinking, somewhat mentally unstable! Harry

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/Claire Kent or Harry Potter/Claire Kent/Alicia Baker or Harry Potter/Claire Kent/Alicia Baker/Kara Kent

* * *

**Prologue**

''Up! Get up now!''

A pair of emerald green eyes slowly opened at hearing the screeching of the bitch who was his aunt. The eyes took his surroundings in for a moment before he muttered four words which if anyone would have heard them they wouldn't have made any sense to them, but to the young boy they made perfect sense.

''Huh it actually worked.'' He muttered as he took a moment longer to look around his new surroundings. Merlin who would have thought that one day he would be back here?

''Up!''

The boy sighed. He was more than happy the information his patron had given him had been useful and he had actually managed to take over the body of his younger and pathetically scrawny and weak self, but couldn't he have awakened in the middle of the night or something? Anything would have been better than waking up to that bitch's howling.

Despite his annoyance a grin that would have no doubt scared the other inhabitants of the house started to spread on the young boy's face. He was back. He was really back! Centuries may have passed, but it would be impossible for him not to recognise the cupboard he was is nor the screeching of his aunt.

Finally! Finally there would be something to entertain him again. The Dursleys, Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort they were all still alive right now (well for the most part in one case)! Oh the fun he could have with them it almost made him giddily in excitement.

If anyone knew what the boy was thinking they probably thought he was mad. After all no sane person would ever get giddily at the thought of Voldemort being alive. Then again most normal people aren't centuries old either so they really couldn't judge.

Then again it was not like the boy really cared what others thought of him. After all he had committed one of the biggest taboos in the magical community just because he was bored.

Now this may sound bad, but in his defence he had been really bored. After all due to his inability to die a natural death a point in time came when he had tried his hand at practically any profession and hobby that existed in the world (and some he had come up himself) add to that the fact that he couldn't form any meaningful relationships due to the fact there just weren't that many immortals out there.

Of course there were some and Harry had met quite a number of them. Fawkes was one of them, but as he was a bird (albeit a highly magical one) conversations were out of the question, then there was Claire … he never really figured out if she was immortal or not, but as he had seen her several times over the centuries it was safe to say if she wasn't immortal then at the very least she would get very old. Unfortunately she had never really forgiven him for his actions during the third world war so whenever he met her the conversations usually were rather strained. Then there were the vampires; an entire race full of immortals. Unfortunately they didn't like him very much … this may had something to do with the fact that during one of his periods he had been extremely bored he had become a vampire hunter for a couple of decades and almost decimated their entire kind.

Looking back Harry had to smile; that had been a fun couple of decades; minimal use of his magic and mainly using a sword he had started to learn how to use a century before. He even gained a temporally companion in a rather eccentric and most definitely bloodthirsty vampire by the name of Clara. The young woman apparently had no problem with slaughtering her kin. He hadn't really pried why that was and had just enjoyed the companionship. It was a shame she died fighting a rather strong vampire by the name of Laurent Desmarais, but at least she died as she had lived; with a smile on her face.

Life after that hadn't been that interesting. Muggles kept inventing new technologies so that kept his attention to some extent. He had even held some hope he would one day be able to go to outer space, but alas it was not to be as Muggles started fighting yet again. This time it escalated even further that the fighting he had seen during the third world war and after a mere two weeks the hundred or so humans that remained could say that the fourth world war had ended.

To Harry the war was the last bit of excitement he had for a very long time. With most of the people on earth dead and large pieces of the planet utterly uninhabitable it was a very boring existence for the centuries old immortal.

Even Claire a person he had been convinced was just as immortal as he was seemed to have perished during the war and while she and he hadn't been the closest of people it had still hurt beyond belief when he realised that someone he had known for centuries was probably dead.

It had been then that his patron had appeared before him and had offered him this chance due to 'services rendered' (apparently she didn't like vampires very much. Who knew?) He had jumped at the chance and now he was here; back in the cupboard under the stairs.

The gleeful grin never left his face as he extended his hand forward and held it open. Mere moments later a piece of wood; elder wood to be precise appeared in hands.

Harry's grin grew even wider as his core resonated with the wand; he was really going to enjoy this chance and who knows maybe he would even do the right thing and kill that bitch who thought it was a good idea to reveal the magical world to the Muggles and by doing it indirectly caused the third world war and even more indirectly the far more devastating fourth one.


	3. Harry Potter and the Apocalypse

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Apocalypse

Summary: HPXResident Evil – Harry Potter is in Raccoon City when the Hive gets reopened. What will the former Hogwarts student turned Auror do when faced with a city full of Inferi like creatures?

**Warnings**: AU Harry Potter verse, Resident Evil movie verse, character deaths, gore

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/Alice Abernathy or Harry/Lillian Summers(from Enough is Enough) or Harry/Alice/Lillian

* * *

**Prologue**

FUBAR, it was an acronym which if he had known it in his younger years he probably would have used quite often, but looking back all those situations paled in comparison to the fucked up situation he was in right now.

Seriously he thought he was done with stuff like this happening around him after he had left Hogwarts and Britain after that disastrous fourth year. Of course calling it a disastrous year was putting it lightly; the betrayal of his first ever friend, get shunned by the majority of the school, nearly dying several times, seeing Cedric being murdered, Voldemort resurrection and the ministry now wanting to believe him … yeah definitely his worst year and that was saying something considering all the things that happened to him during the first three year of Hogwarts.

Looking back getting the hell away from that place really had been one of his best plans. Seriously; finishing his last three years of magical study at Salem institute of magic, three years of Auror training and another two years of working under a senior Auror all went by without any major problems.

Of course considering what was happening around him right now it seems that his streak of luck had finally ended. He really should have seen this coming considering this was his first sole mission as Auror for the MLE.

What was so bad that this situation qualified for FUBAR and all those before that not one may wonder. Well the answer to that had to do with the very reason he had been sent here for.

According to his boss a Muggle by the name of Jill Valentine, a now former member of the S.T.A.R.S. (special tactics and rescue service), an elite special forces division within the local law enforcement, the Raccoon City Police Department (RCPD) had told her supervisors that she had information about bioweapons developed by the Umbrella corporation.

Now normally this was hardly interesting for the MLE. Stuff like that was for there Muggle counterpart to investigate. However there was something that had drawn there attention. Harry would be the first to admit his knowledge regarding what was classified as a bioweapon was rather limited, but when he heard about how the woman claimed this bioweapon could bring the dead back to life he could only conclude if this was really real then this was not a Muggle's doing, but instead that of a magical.

Now don't get him wrong; unlike some of his more ignorant colleagues he knew full well what Muggle Medicine was capable of. They may not be exactly on the same level as their magical counterparts, but he knew as long as the soul still resided within the body Muggle doctors could bring the dead back to the land of the living. However the way Valentine described the effects of this bioweapon it sounded more like Zombies or Inferi then a normal human resurrected by CPR.

Valentine's claims have already been rejected by her supervisors, they claimed she was just suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and she was forced to leave the S.T.A.R.S. and the whole situation was dismissed as nonsense. However the MLE wanted to be sure no magic was involved in the whole situation so they sent him to talk with the woman and find out if she was really speaking the truth and if necessary erase all evidence of magic.

All in all it sounded as a relatively easy mission. He had done well in both his interrogation and infiltration classes and with the possibility of combat being low it was the perfect mission for someone who had just started going out on solo mission … or so his boss told him.

Personally Harry had been rather exited at finally going out on his own at first mission, but that quickly changed when he realised just how long he had to travel. For all the improvements his life had made since coming to this country there was one thing Harry absolutely loathed and that was that it was impossible to apparate or use Portkeys in the States.

According to some of the history lessons he had received at Salem powerful wards had been erected decades ago to stop most form of magical travel. This had been done after a dark lord had waged a guerilla war against the Muggle military. They had been kept up ever since then as the politician valued the additional security it brought against spies.

Personally Harry thought there was more to it then he had been told at school, but then again it could also just be that his hate for having to sit in a airplane for several hours influenced that thought.

So suffice it to say he had not been in the greatest of moods when he finally arrived at Raccoon City. Luckily he already more or less knew where he could find his target so he had hoped he could deal with it quickly and then get some sleep in a local hotel before reporting back.

Of course it was at that point his infamous bad luck finally made a return. To make matters worse it seems his bad luck was trying to make up for lost time! That was the only 'logical' explanation Harry could come up with. After all how else did he end up in this situation?

He was just making his way through a busy street when all of the sudden he saw someone close by bit another person in the throat. He was ashamed to admit that that had actually frozen him for several seconds. Yes his training had prepared him for a good many things, but to see a human bite another human there … and then to see the cannibal drop his victim with blood all around his mouth … Merlin that had definitely been flinch worthy.

What made the situation even worse was the fact that moments after being dropped the 'victim' rose again and instead of fleeing from her victim she lunged toward a nearby bystander and sank her own teeth in the man's flesh.

While she did that the first attacker had lunged into his direction. Reacting on instincts Harry had drawn his wand and had fired a stunner at his would-be attacker. Moments later he realised two things; one his stunner had only made his attacker stagger back and two no one had seemed to have seen his blatant breaking of the statute of secrecy as almost everyone was running away. The only ones who didn't were a half dozen injured looking people who were now making his way toward him.

So suffice it to say definitely FUBAR.

**Author Notes:**

Would a stunner work on a zombie? What do you guys think? Also does anyone know what exactly happened to Jill before the movies?


	4. Not allone

**Title**: Not Alone

**Summary: **An alternative universe version of the Fighting without a cause fic that asks the questions what if Harry Potter had not been the only one the Order of the Phoenix had summoned. What if Morag had never killed herself and Jamie had been born. What if they, Harry and his entire militia team were summoned alongside him?

**Warning: **Harry will not be the Master of Death, child due to under-age sex, character deaths

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Morag McDougall

* * *

**Prologue:**

Harry Potter's life had had a lot of ups and downs, with the later being far more frequent, but right now Harry could really say life was good, it was not great; to many loved ones had died during the war and with the Goblins still after him, tension was high, but as he looked around his living room (he still liked saying that **his own ****living room****) ** he could not help, but feel life was good.

How could he not? The war was more or less over, that thrice damned prophecy had been fulfilled and currently sitting in his living room were some of the people closest to him, who like him had survived the war.

His entire militia team was there; Astoria, Seamus, Susan, Clara, Fay and even her mother, a woman who had often helped his team in her capacity as a healer during the war was there and this was hardly the first time; ever since the war ended they had come to visit quite often.

Looking back this had been rather good for several of the team, himself included. Not only did it offer a certain sense of stability, but all of them could also relate to each other.

Currently all of them had their attention on a single thing and as Harry also turned in that direction a smile appeared on his face. What they were all looking at were his son, Jamie Potter and his fiancée Morag McDougall,**his family.**

Right now Morag was holding both of Jamie's little hands as he hesitatingly, but still enthusiastically was walking around the room. Harry's smile widened as he looked at the two; even now Harry could hardly believe he, the boy who at one point in his life had thought no one would ever love him had a family of his own.

Not that it had been smooth sailing of course; everything had almost been ruined by that jealous bitch and that harpy of a mother. By Merlin he wasn't sure how he wouldn't have handled it if he had lost those two.

Not only were they a reason to come back safely from his fights, but he also didn't want his son to have a monster for a father. Sure he had killed during the war, it was war after all, but after killing Snape he had stopped using the dark arts.

Suddenly without any warning Harry felt something for lack of better word 'tug' at his magic and before he knew it something akin to a Portkey transportation moved him away.

Moments later (or at least he sincerely hoped it were only moments) he felt himself arrive at his destination. No sooner had that happened had he sprung into action. In one fluid motion he drew his wand, used his magical senses to check for any wards and used his fake eye to quickly take in his surroundings.

With his mind in combat mode relevant information filtered in almost immediately; Surrounded – heavily warded – all of us are here – protect healers and innocents and subdue hostiles!

All of this went through his mind in a matter of mere moments and after processing it he immediately called out, ''D2!''

His team despite being probably just as confused showed that even with the war over, months of fighting as a team weren't easy to forget as they immediately followed his order. Without getting in each other way they formed a protective circle and had pushed Morag, who by now was carrying Jamie with one hand and her wand with the other and Caitrin Dunbar in the middle. Mere seconds later the first five stunning spells had left their wands.

Harry didn't even blink when he felt a spell fly past his ear; he had never expected Morag not to participate in the battle, that is why had left some room open between him and Astoria. Still that did no mean he would let any harm come to them so he quickly raised a shield when he saw a spell heading toward him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought the caster had looked familiar, but in his current state of mind that had been an unnecessary thought that could be processed after the battle was over.

Mere seconds later something happened that did register enough to shake him out his 'battle mode'; it was words spoken from a very familiar voice.

''No, stop! This is all a misunderstanding!''

Harry aimed his wand at the man and it took several seconds for him to register what he was seeing. Standing there cradling his clearly broken wand arm (Clara's work no doubt) was non other than Albus Dumbledore, a man who supposed to have been killed during the first battle of Hogwarts.

''S1'' he uttered, giving his team the orders to stand, but remain ready. ''Who are you, why have you brought us here?''

Before the Dumbledore lookalike could answer, someone else spoke up, one of the few hostiles that remained standing. Now they were no longer engaged in combat however Harry had the distinct feeling the woman was familiar.

''Harry, son, is that you?''

Son? What the heck was that woman talking about? Wait those eyes; they were just like Jamie's (and his to probably, but he really didn't look that often in the mirror) and that red hair … now he remembered were he had seen that woman. She looked exactly like how his mother had looked like in the Mirror of Erised, but this couldn't be his mother, could it?

Harry mentally cursed, maybe life was not that good.


	5. DA Revived

**Title: **DA Revived

**Summary: **sixth year – Harry had enough, his friends don't believe him about Malfoy, his Headmaster doesn't teach him anything useful and half the adults in his life tell him that the war isn't his problem as he is just a child while the other half expect him to miraculously fulfil the prophecy and to top it off Voldemort is out there only growing stronger. So not taking it any longer, Harry decides to move on his own.

**Note: **I am doing this one from the top of my head. Book 6 was not exactly my favourite and considering how many stories I have read about this year I can't guarantee this one will be very canon compliant. Also I have a question; in the books, did Harry ever state why he didn't continue with the club?

**Warnings: **AU, slightly OOC!Harry, Colder!Harry

**Pairing: **Unknown

* * *

Freak, the-boy-who-lived, the youngest seeker in a century, Heir of Slytherin, the fourth Triwizard tournament champion, attention seeking brat … the chosen one.

Those were only few of the tittles he had been labelled with. Really was it that hard to just call him Harry. He was actually quite fond of that name ever since his teacher at primary school had called him that instead of freak, like he been called the years before, but no apparently even trough he was super famous, people still found it hard to just call him by his name.

So suffice to say he wasn't actually fond of all those titles … especially that last one; The chosen one. Every single time he heard that title his thoughts drifted to that damned prophecy. By Merlin how he loathed that thing.

Not only had the words of that blasted drunk cost him his parents and godfather, but also misery due to him having to live with the Dursleys and all the times Voldemort had tried to kill him after his first failed attempt. Not only that, but now that he knew it had to be him that had to take down that monster once and for all he couldn't help, but feel guilt every single time he opened the newspaper and saw that the Death Eaters or Voldemort had done something again. It was probably irrational, but even knowing that did not help him.

There however were several big problems that stopped him from doing something. It was not that he was afraid, maybe it was his many near-death experiences or maybe it was just his Gryffindor bravery/stupidity, but he was ready to face his destiny, to avenge his parents and Sirius.

No it was not courage he lacked, the problem was that he had no idea where to start; even if by some miracle he found Voldemort, alone and he didn't immediately kill him the moment he saw him. What chance did he have? He was a fifteen year old with only a few useful spells in his arsenal and Voldemort was decades his senior, was equal if not superior to Dumbledore and had a small army at his disposal.

Bravery was one thing, but going against the very enemy that had been trying to kill you since you were an infant and that outmatched you to such a degree that you were leagues apart … well then it can't be called bravery anymore, then it is just plain suicide.

Of course that was why he had been so happy when Dumbledore had told him he was personally going to teach him … well considering he had known the prophecy all along it was a bit late, but as they say, but late then never.

His happy mood soon disappeared when he learned what exactly Dumbledore had planned on teaching him; the history of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, the man who would later became the feared dark lord, Voldemort.

By Merlin how was seeing the memories of Voldemort going to help him defeat him? Did Dumbledore expect him to use his supposed 'power of love' to bond with Voldemort about what shitty childhoods they both had and after they had both cried (manly) tears convince the man that the path he is taking is wrong and he should turn himself in?

Even in the confines of his own mind Harry was almost ashamed how utterly stupid that sounded, but what other uses did those memories have? And for that matter why if they were so important did the Headmaster wait weeks in-between to show the next one. Did the man think he was slow or something? That he couldn't keep his concentration for longer than a single memory?

Lack of training aside there was actually something he thought he could do to contribute to the war. He knew Draco Malfoy had taken his father's position as a Death Eater and he had told this to several people. To his frustration no one, not even his supposed best friends believed him.

What was wrong with the two? They believed twelve year old Malfoy had opened the Chamber of Secrets and had wanted to kill all the Muggle-borns in the castle, but the thought that fifteen year old Malfoy has followed in the footsteps of his father, the man who he seems to idolise, was that hard to believe? Seriously their main argument seemed to be that Malfoy was to young, but considering that they had been fighting for the 'light' since they were eleven why was Malfoy to young? And for that matter did anyone really think Voldemort cares about someone's age? Malfoy was a student, who could enter the castle without anyone questioning it and was probably expendable. Did anyone really think Voldemort of all people wouldn't make use of that?

To put it mildly it was rather vexing. To be honest he somewhat expected this of Ron; with his mother constantly telling him that war was no place for children he may have come to believe that as the truth, but Hermione should know better. She like him had a normal education, she should know this is hardly the first war children were are used, but for some reason both of his best friends seemed to have buried their heads in the sand.

This whole thing with his friends reminded Harry a bit of the expression; all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing; Harry knew that Malfoy worked for Voldemort yet no one wanted to do anything to stop him, it was mind-boggling. Was he the only one who wanted win this war?

Surprisingly enough the answer to that question was no, he was not the only one. They weren't exactly vocal, but ever since the year had began several students had approached him; students who had lost people close to them in this war or the last, their visits were often short, but conveyed support. While they didn't say it out loud, Harry got the message, they to wanted those bastards to pay.

It was actually them that he had been thinking about lately; he needed practice, he needed eyes and ears on Malfoy and most important he needed allies. It was because that that he was thinking of restarting the DA … well maybe not DA, with his current less than fond feelings for the Headmaster a change in name was probably in order, but that was not important right now.

What was important however was who to invite for the new club. It might not be the most ethical thing to do, but he wanted people who like him wanted to fight against the Death Eaters, people who were willing to spy on their housemates, people who were willing to break the law if that meant winning the war.

Of course many wouldn't be happy if he were to invite a select few and exclude those who wanted to learn to defend themselves, but just weren't useful. So to prevent that the club would need to remain a secret; of course this was still Hogwarts and nothing remained secret for long. Not even the DA had remained secret, but then again maybe he could improve on Hermione's security measure. It while harsh by teenager standards was really nothing more than public humiliation after the deed was done. Maybe he could make a contract that actually prevented people from talking about it? Maybe something akin to the Fidelius charm? Harry sighed. It seems he had some research to go. He guessed it was time to visit the library.


	6. Home is where the heart is

**Title**: Home is where the heart is

**Summary: AU – **During the final match of the Quiditch world cup two people arrive in the middle of the stadium. When Auror captain James Potter goes to arrest them he is shocked when he sees one of them looks like an older version of his late son.

**Warning: **(sort of) Soldier!Harry, universe travel, character deaths, AU in both universes

**Pairing: **Harry/OFC (probably)

* * *

**Prologue:**

Amelia Bones was feeling rather conflicted. As the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE she was rather proud that her men had managed to keep the quidditch world cup of 1994 almost without any incidents.

The keyword there was **almost. **She was ashamed to admit **somehow **two teenagers managed to appear on the field in the middle of the match. Why and more importantly how the two got there was something she did not know and that had her more than a little worried.

Regardless what that woman, Skeeter may claim her men were not incompetent. In fact that stadium had probably been better protected than the Ministry building. There was absolutely no way, two teenager, looking like they weren't older than her niece, Susan could have bypassed all those protections and just appear out of thin air, like several witness statements said.

It was when she first saw the male they had arrested that she realized that the case had gone from simple overtime to only being able to sleep a couple hours in her office every night for at least a week. It also explained why Auror Black and Auror captain Potter had all but dragged her to see the suspect for herself.

Right now she was standing in front of a one-way mirror that allowed her to see into the room that held the suspect. Next to her both Black and Potter were staring at the same person that held her attention. The person in question hadn't moved a muscle since she had started observing him what was even weirder however was the fact the boy looked very familiar; older yes and without the world famous scar on his forehead, but there was no denying that that boy looked exactly like the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

That however should be impossible; Harry Potter had been eaten alive by a Cerberus alongside the Longbottom heir and Arthur Weasley youngest son. Still regardless how imposable it should be her people had already tried to detect if the boy's appearance had changed by magic and so far they hadn't found anything. So as impossible as it may sound they had either found someone who looked nearly identical to Harry Potter or the boy somehow defied death again.

She sighed, it was clear the boy wasn't going to reveal anything in his body language. Someone needed to talk with him. She glanced to the side and nearly grimaced; neither Black nor Potter should go in there. She doubted either would able to control their emotions for even a few moments.

After a moment of thought she decided to just go in there herself; he may be just a teenager, but he still bypassed all their protections. If that wasn't high-profile enough for the head of the DMLE to handle than she didn't know what was.

So after giving strict instructions to the two Aurors with her to not enter the room, she opened the door and stepped into the interrogation room. The moment she entered, the boy finally moved, in fact he shot up from his seat and stood perfectly straight. Something that was less obvious, but still caught her trained eyes was the fact that for some reason the boy seemed relieved to see her.

''Commander Bones, it is good to see you, ma'am.''

Whatever she had expected to hear when the boy opened his mouth that had definitely no been it. Still if her years as Auror had taught her anything then it was that if the suspect was talking it was better to let him or her talk instead of correcting them on how they addressed her.

She took a seat and gestured for the still standing boy to take the seat opposite of her. For a moment silence reigned and judging by the boy's body language he was waiting for her to say something. For a moment Bones wondered how to start, but then she remembered the boy had addressed her as if she was an officer in the Muggle military so she said. ''Report.'' and hoped for the best.

Fortunately this seemed to be what the boy had been waiting for as he started speaking, ''Ma'am, as ordered by Commander Croacker, I, Shadow-06 Potter and Shadow-12 Glace infiltrated lord Dumbledore's research facility designated as RF-4 and accomplished our objective by retrieving the item designated as 'the cube'. With the objective complete I and Shadow-12 intended to retreat to outside the wards. Unfortunately somehow Imperial forces caught us before we could make it out and a fight ensued. As I am sure you know as Shadows combat is not our strong suit and we were quickly overwhelmed. To prevent the Empire regaining 'the Cube' I ordered Shadow-12 to destroy it. Unfortunately I do not know what happened after that as moments after Shadow-12 hit the Cube I was blinded by a bright light and when I regained my eye-sight I was in a completely different place, I believe it was the Colosseum, but I am not sure. I was than approached by people dressed like the Aurors of old, one I am pretty sure one of them stunned me from behind, that is all, ma'am. Now if you don't mind may I ask if you know who those people were? Do you know the status of Shadow-12? And at what base are we?''

Bones stared at the boy, claiming to be Potter for a long moment. She hadn't detected a single sign of him lying, but at the same time he had to what else could his tale be? After all why would an unspeakable order two teens to steal something from the headmaster of Hogwarts? That was not even mentioning all those other things that made sense.

She just hoped that her talk with the girl, Glace if the boy at least spoke the truth about that would clarify things or otherwise this was indeed going to be a long couple of days.


	7. The Master of Death in Middle Earth

**Title**: The Master of Death in Middle Earth

**Summary: **Harry, the immortal Master of Death gets sends to Middle Earth. Sauron better watch out because Harry Potter is bored and one way or another he will find some way to entertain himself!

**Warning: **Immortal! Harry, strong! Harry, Master of Death! Harry, no slash,

**Pairing: **undecided

* * *

''Those are some serious ugly looking things.'' A young man who appeared to be around seventeen year old said. ''What do you think they are; some kind of trolls?''

''They are a bit to small for that, aren't they?'' His blonde companion replied as she too observed the army of amour wearing creatures. ''If it wasn't for their numbers I would say that they were wizards who had taken the inbreeding to far.''

Her male companion hummed in reply. ''You have a point there, but then again all the wizards and witches in the world together wouldn't have been to form an army this big. Then again considering they still haven't noticed us really puts them on the same level of intelligence as the average witch and wizard.''

''Don't forget it was a wizard who send us here.'' The blonde replied.

The dark haired male shrugged in reply. ''I was careless. Do you know how long it has been since anyone, but you has been threat to me? Besides it was the great-grandson of Malfoy; they are supposed to get more incompetent with each generation I honestly did not see that transportation spell coming.''

''So why haven't you taken us back yet? I expected you would want to return immediately and have some fun with that little shit.''

Another shrug followed that statement, ''He's just another Dark Lord, I have already killed more than enough of those.'' He then made a gesture to the army they were following. ''In front of us is a literal army of creatures I have never seen before, who are going to do who knows what. Maybe if we follow them we will finally find something entertaining!''

''I guess you are right, Harry and if not we can always go and play with that wannabe Dark Lord.''

XxX

''You know this is starting to get rather tedious.'' Harry complained after following the army of yet unnamed creatures for a good twenty minutes.

''We could always just kill them?'' His blond companion suggested as she started to draw the heavily enchanted blade that was on her back. ''They look pretty weak, but with their numbers as long as you don't go overboard they should be able to last for some time.''

Feeling a bit disappointed, but knowing she was probably right, Harry drew the wand he had taken from Albus Dumbledore all those centuries ago and twirled it around in his hand as he mentally compiled a list of spells he wouldn't be allowed in the upcoming conflict as they would end the battle to soon.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his companion and fellow immortal, Clara spoke. ''Hold on, Harry, it seems they have finally arrived.''

Harry saw that she was probably right as the army had stopped moving. In the distance he thought he could see some man made structures build against the mountains, but from the distance and with the darkness that accompanied the night it was hard to tell for him.

''They are facing some kind of medieval fortress.'' Clara supplied and Harry turned to her with an eyebrow raised. It was not that he didn't believe her because he did. After all he knew that even after he had his eyesight corrected by a Muggle doctor at some point in the middle of the twenty-first century, his sight was still not match for Clara's, but he did wonder what these beasts wanted with some old fortress. He only got more confused by her next statement.

''Their are humans on the wall … and … and.''

''Clara?'' Harry asked in concern when he saw the uncharacteristic look of pure shock on the face of his friend.''

''That's impossible,'' She muttered, ''Those are Elves of old.''

''Elves? As in house elves?''

This question broke Clara from her stare as she turned to Harry, a look of shock still on her face. ''Not exactly, unlike those creature who are a mockery of the name elf; true elves were a race of immortals who's skill in magic would make even an Ancient One hesitant in facing one.''

''What happened to them?'' Harry asked since this was the first time he had ever heard of those elves and considering just how vast his magical knowledge was that was saying something.

''I do not know exactly, Master Desmarais once mentioned a conflict between the Elves and the Fae, but I do not know how that ended. Master was a bit touchy when he talked about it and I had no desire to die.''

''Ah.'' Harry nodded in understanding. Considering Desmarais had nearly killed him he could not blame her for not wanting to anger the man. Still a race that actually made the Ancient Ones hesitate? Sure nowadays they weren't that big a threat to him anymore, but to normal people those things were monsters and now he learned those monsters actually feared others … and there was an entire race of them? By Merlin if he had known this earlier then he would have committed taboo decades ago and find some way to travel back in time to meet/fight those guys. Then again maybe he didn't have to as it seems some of that race were right there.

It was it this point that the heavens started to weep and the army of creatures started to do something he was pretty sure was meant to intimidate the people in that fortress, but of course he could be wrong. After all intimidation was not his strong suit. The last time he had tried to intimidate someone he had failed spectacularly as instead of scarring that person so that he would tell him what he wanted to know he had given the man a heart attack … good times.

Then for some reason Harry could not see the creatures suddenly stopped and for a moment everything was silent. That silence did not last long however as moments later the army charged forward.

With a casual wave of his wand, Harry conjured a pair of binoculars and put them to his eyes as he started to observe what would hopefully be an interesting sight.

A couple of minutes later, Harry lowered his binoculars and turned to Clara as he said ''You know for an immortal race with great magical skills …. they kind of suck.''

Clara could only nod, ''They are not what I expected.'' She admitted. ''Also no one seems to be using magic of any kind, but they can't be Muggle can they?''

Harry shrugged, ''Unlikely, but I have seen stranger things. We could always have a little 'chat' with one of those people after they finish their little dispute.''

Clara hummed thoughtfully as she observed what Harry called a little dispute. She frowned when she saw another one of those elf-lookalikes get killed by an arrow. Her frown only grew as she saw how ineffective most of those beasts attacks were.

''You know if we are going to wait then this battle will be probably last some time and most of those Elves on that wall will probably be dead.''

''Yeah … that would suck.'' Harry replied with a slight shrug before suddenly grinned. ''Well then let speed things up then shall we?'' He question as he raised his wand.

Clara grinned back as she fully drew her sword. ''Let's.''

With that Harry dropped the magic that was concealing the two of them and both of them started attacking the army that stood between them and the chance of meeting elf-like people. The fact he could just have used Apparition to go to that fortress grab one of those elves and get back didn't even enter his mind as he conjured a fire-whip and unleashed it on the closest set of beasts. Next to him Clara shot forward and moment later several of the creatures lay beheaded on the ground.

And so began the life on Middle Earth for the Master of Death and his vampire companion … by slaughtering an army of Uruk-hai.


	8. A truly magical world

**Title**: A truly magical world

**Summary**: AU – Post seventh year – The war is over, but not all was well. Harry not wanting to deal with his fame decides to travel the world, but it will not be easy with the Goblins angry at him, his personal relationship strained and an orphaned god-son who needs to be taken care of.

**Warning**: AU, Master of Death!Harry, not epilogue compliant

**Pairing**: Undecided

* * *

**Prologue:**

In one of the towers of a badly damaged castle located in Scotland. There was a boy lying on a bed with his emerald green eyes wide open. This boy had just hours before done something that made him even more famous than he already was.

This boy was known by many names ranging from the-boy-who-lived to Undesirable No. 1 and from the Chosen One to Scarhead. His name was Harry James Potter or as he was most recently known the-man-who-won.

One may wonder what is it was that had happened just hours before that earned the boy this new title? Well He did something that many thought impossible after the murder of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. During what many already started calling the battle of Hogwarts he finally managed to kill the one responsible for the deaths of his parents and the man who gave him the scar that had made him so famous. He managed to kill Voldemort or as many call him you-know-who and with it ended the Second Wizarding war.

Currently the young man was lying atop his bed, still fully clothed while twirling a wand in his right hand. This wasn't just any wand however; this was the wand he had taken from Voldemort just hours before, it was the Elder Wand, the supposed strongest wand in existence.

The fact he was holding one of the most sought after magical artefacts in his hand was not on the boy's mind however. To be honest if possible he rather be sleeping now. After everything that had happened on this day, Harry was physically, mentally and emotionally utterly exhausted. Unfortunately sleep would not come; to much had happened today, to many things were on his mind now the prophecy was fulfilled.

One of the mere pressing concerns that kept haunting his thoughts was about the fact that he, Ron and Hermione had broken into Gringgrotts to steal one of the last remaining Horcruxes. By Merlin they had stolen from the Goblins of all races! It might have been for a perfectly good reason, but Harry could still clearly remember the warning Hagrid had given him when he told him about the wizarding bank all those years ago.

_Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins._

And now they had done that. Not only had they stolen from a Gringgrotts controlled vault they also destroyed part of the bank when they escaped with the dragon. Speaking of the dragon he was also still out there. Harry sincerely hoped the dragon didn't approach any Muggle cities because it was doubtful with the current state of affairs at the Ministry that they could send out a respond team to uphold the Statute of Secrecy and protect the Muggles.

So basically thanks to their little adventure getting in the bank there might be another goblin rebellion and a wild full grown dragon was out there somewhere … yeah Harry would admit in hindsight that hadn't been their greatest plan.

Of course also on his mind was the battle that happened immediately after they had escaped from the bank, the so called Battle of Hogwarts. So much had happened from the moment he had confronted Snape in the Great Hall to the moment he finally defeated Voldemort.

'No,' He mentally corrected, 'Not just this battle. So much has happened during the war.'

As he laid there the events of the past months really came back to him. So much had happened, so many things he he had done which he was not proud of. Yes he had defeated Voldemort, but at what price? He had used all three of the Unforgivable Curses, multiple times at that. Was he really better than those Death Eaters using those curses because he fought for the 'right' side?

To be fair he had only used the one he personally considered the worst of the three, the one which had taken his parents from him, the killing curse once and that had been against Voldemort and after he learned that his mentor, the man he had looked up to for almost half his life had concocted some kind of plan which involved Harry allowing himself to be killed.

Now that he thought about it he had **died** (sort of). By Merlin, he was not a particularly religious person (like the Dursleys would take a 'freak' with them to Church), but considering just how often he nearly died he had on occasion wondered what life after death was like and whether he would meet his parents and Sirius when he died.

Unfortunately as it turned out he did not get to meet his loved ones while he was in the afterlife … limbo … whatever it was called. Instead Albus bloody Dumbledore was there seemingly incredibly proud he had followed his plan.

'Looking back, at least due to him being there I had the chance to hit him for his actions.' Harry thought with a faint grin on his face. That had definitely felt satisfying.

Probably the biggest question that hounded him right now was; what now? It was a bit sad, but this was the first time he was completely free and yet he didn't have the faintest idea on what to do.

Sure Hogwarts would no doubt be rebuild and he could attend his last year here, but to be honest while Hogwarts was his first real home. Right now there just were to many bad memories attached to the place. Not only that, but he knew Hermione was planning on finishing her eduction here and at the moment he rather avoid her. Don't get him wrong Hermione was still his best friend, but things had been rather awkward after they shared that kiss in the tent and right now he had other things his mind needed to sort out before he could even start and try to figure out just how messed up his personal relationships had gotten.

Of course he could also just start his working life at this point; he was of age and had his O.W.L.s. He did not doubt he could find some work. Perhaps he could even join the Aurors like he had originally planned. Then again that option also didn't hold much appeal. Harry was not stupid; he knew that now he had actually killed Voldemort in front of numerous people his fame would only increase. If he was going to work for the Ministry now then there was a good chance they would try and turn him into a figurehead like they had tried in his sixth year.

'So no attending Hogwarts or working for the Ministry then what?' Harry pondered before a thought suddenly struck him. Apparently it was common for recently graduated witches and wizards to tour the world and while he had never officially graduated a vacation, no the **first **vacation of his life didn't sound to bad right now. And who know if he travelled far enough then perhaps the people wouldn't know him!

For the first time that day he felt a positive emotion other than hope, but that quickly changed when he realized on single fact; a trip like that would require money …. and the Goblins had almost all his money! He sighed that was definitely a problem he needed to deal with first.


End file.
